<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wish you were sober by damniamgay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089397">wish you were sober</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/damniamgay/pseuds/damniamgay'>damniamgay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hope and Amy [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Booksmart (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, confession of love, low key an au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/damniamgay/pseuds/damniamgay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a reimagining of the last night before graduation based off the song 'wish you were sober' by conan gray</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy/Hope (Booksmart)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hope and Amy [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wish you were sober</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pulling up to a party that she had vaguely been invited to was definitely not how she had imagined her evening going. Molly managed to convince her that just one more party would be worthwhile and usually she could easily wriggle herself out of whatever plans she had made. She almost agreed with her. One party couldn't hurt.</p><p>They walked in and were immediately greeted by Tanner and Theo welcoming them, they made them both drinks and they scouted the area. Amy nodded at Molly, unable to hear anything she had just said due to the loud music but assumed she was going off to find Nick and try to flirt with him. She was really beginning to regret not having made any friends other than Molly. They all knew of her, but rarely they had had the chance to talk to her. She was way too wrapped up in good grades and the excitement that she and Molly managed to bring to every situation. </p><p>She decided to try and gauge the best places to sit by herself and determined it was by the pool, it was relatively loud for Amy's taste but it was better than sitting anywhere inside that was fully dominated by shitty drinking games that she had no interested in taking part in. A few people said hello as she walked past which she returned with awkward waves and short conversations that made her cringe. Amy drank whatever Tanner had made her and it made her wince with the amount of alcohol that was in it while she watched a multitude of different people run and jump into the pool, all screaming and shouting. She couldn't help but laugh at Nick trying to bodyslam Tanner into the pool. It was the end of high school, and she was spending it sat by herself at a party filled with people she didn't particularly know. </p><p>She stood to go grab another drink that was more palatable when she saw Hope laughing and joking with Annabelle. She didn't know they were friends, she didn't really know that Hope had friends to start with. Sure she saw her talking to Tanner, Theo and Nick sometimes but they never gave off major friend vibes. Amy was also certain that this was the first time she had seen Hope not nose deep into a book. </p><p>Somehow she found herself near Hope, who had walked away from Annabelle prior.</p><p>"Hi!" Amy said enthusiastically, maybe as if she were overcompensating for her anxiety in being at a party.</p><p>"What do you want?" Hope said, maybe a bit too cutting but she hadn't meant it maliciously.</p><p>Amy looked stunned into silence and Hope assumed she had taken what she had said in the negative, "Sorry."</p><p>Hope pursed her lips and stared intensely at Amy. Amy brushed it off and wracked her brain for something she could say. She stood there awkwardly, not knowing what she could say. She had spent the entirety of High School only talking to Molly and had no clue what Hope was into. It seemed like Amy didn't need to think of something as Hope was dragging her by her wrist to the bar. </p><p>"Do you want a drink?" Hope featured behind her at the liquor that Tanner had left out. </p><p>Amy considered it for a second, "Sure."</p><p>Hope stared at her, wide-eyed, before nodding slowly and walking back behind the bar. "What do you want?" she repeated, this time a small smile on her face. </p><p>She received a shrug in response, "Beer?" Hope asked. Amy nodded and watched intently as Hope cracked open a Budlight and placed it in front of Amy. "That'll be five dollars," she said with a smirk on her face. </p><p>Amy patted her pockets, and just as she was about to say something Hope cut her off, "For a girl like you, however, I guess I could do it for free."</p><p>Hope winked and moved to step out behind the bar and walk to where Amy was just sat by the side of the pool. Amy felt her eyes follow Hope and the whole interaction had confused her. Was Hope nice? Or more importantly: was Hope flirting with her?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This party's shit, wish we could dip</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Go anywhere but here</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Don't take a hit, don't kiss my lips</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And please don't drink more beer</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hope had probably been sat by the pool for twenty minutes before Amy had plucked up enough courage to sit down next to her. She watched as smoke cocooned Hope in a sort of haven and the smell made her wrinkle her nose. The joint hanging from her fingers, somewhat forgotten about. Amy had two cans of beer in hand, one for her and one as a peace offering. </p><p>She thrust it wordlessly toward Hope and it was accepted happily. Hope started rambling on about something and Amy thought her cheeks were slightly dusted pink. Was she drunk? Or is this what others looked like high? Amy didn't remember much from when she was high at that Model UN in Amsterdam. </p><p>She suppressed a laugh as she watched Hope animate the story she was trying to tell. The smoke from her joint dying out from her constant waving, she paused to frown at it before throwing it into an empty can besides her before continuing. Amy didn't catch the beginning but it didn't make it any less adorable as she watched Hope struggle to get her words out in a coherent manner. But when Hope suddenly stopped talking Amy wondered what was going on as her hand was drifting towards her face and tucked a hair behind her ear and rested carefully on her cheek. Hope's thumb carefully caressed her cheekbone.</p><p>"Why're you at a party then, nerd?" She asked as her hand dropped from her face and Amy was bright red. </p><p>"Molly said we should go to one before we graduate, so here I am," she threw her hand out gesturing to them sitting at the edge of the pool. </p><p>Hope nodded knowingly and Amy could tell she was carefully thinking about what she was going to say next. She was about to speak until Amy saw her eyes drift to the side, Hope squeezed Amy's knee and stood quickly her limbs struggling as she almost toppled over. "I'll be back in five minutes, I promise."</p><p>Amy nodded and watched as Hope walked experimentally back into the house, she saw her face beam up as she waved the shots. She giggled as Hope turned and gave a thumbs-up before she downed them both. Amy could barely make out her scrunching her face up in disgust before she was downing one more. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'ma crawl out the window now</em>
  <br/>
  <em>'Cause I don't like anyone around</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Kinda hope you're following me out</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But this is definitely not my crowd</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She glanced around and couldn't find Molly. Hope had somehow disappeared as well. "Fuck."</p><p>Amy went to check the time on her phone but realised it was on two percent, she drafted a quick message to Molly about how she was walking home and if she didn't see her in the morning she had been kidnapped. She definitely couldn't drive, she had only had one drink but didn't want to risk it knowing it would in no way be worth it. Opening the door she gave it one more look over before dipping out. She sighed as she walked along the sidewalk vaguely remembering the way she had driven here. It had been a waste of her Thursday night, she could've been tucked into bed watching the new Louis Theroux documentary or reading one of the hundreds of books that were on her 'to read list'. </p><p>She reflected on her brief interactions with Hope and how free she felt when she was sat next to her. And how Hope acted when she was drunk, she seemed to carefree it almost made Amy envious. She heard shoes slapping against the concrete behind her and she prepared herself to run. When a voice shouted her name, she winced and turned around, her heart pounding in her throat. </p><p>"Amy! I told you to wait."</p><p>Hope ran up to her and pulled her into an awkward side hug that she wasn't prepared to receive. She melted into Hope but quickly detached herself when she realised Hope was wet. </p><p>"Why are you wet?" She grimaced and they sat down on a nearby wall.</p><p>"I fell into the pool," Hope shrugged, even drunk she seemed way too cool to be interacting with Amy, she suddenly frowned all big and dramatic, "where are you going?"</p><p>Amy stifled a laugh upon seeing Hope's puppy eyes, "Home."</p><p>She was shocked to find Hope a little sad, disappointed maybe. They sat in silence for a few moments, Hope's silence was alien now that Amy was so used to hearing her speak so much. She felt Hope shift beside her, playing with the rips in her jeans, the strands of material seeming to occupy her busy mind. </p><p>It was deafening.</p><p>Until Hope finally spoke, "I'm glad you came tonight."</p><p>Amy stared at her, a little shocked by the confession, "You're drunk."</p><p>Hope shrugged with a grin, "Maybe, but don't they say that sober actions are drunk- wait, no- it's the other way round," they giggled in unison and Amy saw Hope lean in. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nineteen, but you act twenty-five now</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Knees weak, but you talk pretty fly, wow</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ripped jeans and a cup that you just downed</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Take me where the music ain't too loud</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Trade drinks, but you don't even know her</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Save me 'till the party is over</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Kiss me in the seat of your Rover</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Real sweet, but I wish you were sober</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They kissed, lips meeting softly and carefully. Amy was surprised that she was so composed considering she had fallen into the pool a few minutes before this. They broke apart after a few seconds and Amy could sense Hope leaning in again and she pushed her away lightly.</p><p>"Woah," Amy reflected staring into the street, Hope was playing with the strands of her jeans again mumbling her way through an apology and how she should've asked before she kissed her and how she was sorry because that was "just so uncool of me". </p><p>Amy placed a reassuring hand on her thigh, "It's okay, just. You're drunk and high or whatever, and I don't want you to do anything you're gonna regret." Hope looked back at Amy and she instantly regretted what she had just said but knew it was for the better. Hope was drunk and was probably only kissing her because it was graduation tomorrow and she was the closest person to her. </p><p>The look of sadness on Hope's face was utterly overwhelming, "Why do you think I would regret this?"</p><p>Her words were slightly slurred and her face was pink but the pain in her eyes was undeniable. Amy didn't exactly have an easy answer to her question, it was a very valid one after all. </p><p>"I guess we just never spoke during high school and-"</p><p>Hope cut her off abruptly, "I wanted to talk to you, I promise. I've had a massive crush on you for ages, but Molly Fucking Davidson," she whispered to herself, "hate her."</p><p>She breathed in before continuing flashing a sorry smile to Amy, "She was always just there judging me for just existing and that shits exhausting, I was never mean to you. Just her." Hope stuck her bottom lip out, pouting, and then dipped her head to rest on Amy's shoulder. It didn't look particularly comfortable for her considering their huge height difference but Amy wrapped an arm around Hope in an attempt to comfort her.  </p><p>They sat there for a few moments before Amy pulled Hope up, "Come on, let's get you home."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Trip down the road, walking you home<br/>You kiss me at your door<br/>Pulling me close, beg me stay over<br/>But I'm over this roller-coaster<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>Amy listened half-heartedly to Hope rambling on about different things she recalled from the street she lived down. Pointing to the park and different trees she'd carved her name into or the building she had tried to spray paint but felt too bad about ruining someone property and instead revisited with chalks. Amy was too wrapped up in what Hope had said earlier that she had a crush on her and that drunk actions are sober thoughts. Recalling what Hope had tried to say previously. </p><p>They suddenly came to a stop and Hope giggled as Amy bumped into her. She pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you for walking me home, you're so nice."</p><p>Amy felt her face heat up, "It's nothing, we'll -uhm- talk about this tomorrow. If you remember."</p><p>Hope stepped back and walked up to her house and waved, "I will, I promise. Are you sure you don't wanna stay?" she gestured to her house, it was kind of cute. </p><p>She grinned at Amy, she shook her head. "I don't think that's wise, Hope."</p><p>Amy received a shrug and then began to walk to her house, it wasn't too far if she recalled correctly. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I wish you were sober</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I wish you were sober</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When she woke up to notifications, she was surprised to see a lot of them were from Hope and not Molly. Molly had tried to be respectful and give her space ever since she revealed she was staying in Bostwana for a year a few days ago. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hope:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>hi I'm sorry about last night, i was pretty drunk</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i told you i'd remember though lol</em>
</p><p>
  <em>message me back so we can talk or whatever</em>
</p><p>
  <em>once again, very sorry that you witnessed me like that i'm not usually that bad lol</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Amy stared at it, Hope hadn't denied anything and had actually messaged her. She blinked a few times trying to comprehend how she could respond. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Amy:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>It's okay, you gave me a whole speech about how you couldn't believe what you had done and</em>
</p><p>
  <em>that you were scared that you had broken so many feminist laws, it was kinda cute actually :/</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't believe herself, she just called Hope cute. Inadvertently, but still, she called Hope cute. A message came through a few seconds later.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hope:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>haha well that's a relief, i don't really remember the speech thing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i do remember kissing you though, not my best moment tbh</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Amy:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>It wasn't bad just I was not expecting it at all, I do have one question though</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hope:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>shoot</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Amy:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Why did you kiss me?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hope:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>you're joking right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i swear i professed my love for you or something?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Amy:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I guess so but is that you professing your love now, cause if so it needs some work.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't think just cause you've already kissed me you've got an easy in</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hope:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>do i not? damn, i need to work on the amount of game i have while drunk</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i could take you out later?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Amy:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Like a date?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hope: </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>obviously</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i'll come round after graduation </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Amy:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll look forward to it! </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hope:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;3</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i tried really hard to follow the actual plot of the song but i couldn't bear to make it sad so we have this hot take on it lol<br/>written to legit every song but the one I'm writing about<br/>would recommend: saved by khalid</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>